


the way it is

by im_dissociating



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I'm not sure what counts as angst so i'm putting this tag here just in case, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_dissociating/pseuds/im_dissociating
Summary: Arthur's late night thoughts on abandoning his gang.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	the way it is

**Author's Note:**

> As a disclaimer i'm pretty much using Arthur as a vessel here so I can vent some feelings. Seeing as this is the first thing i've ever uploaded on here I can assure anyone reading that this isn't gonna be amazing or really in-tune with Arthur's personality or characteristics? Ummmm what else,,, oh! I may add to this to actually include Arthur's horse and just some extra scenes. If that's something anyone's interested in please let me know!   
> To anyone reading this I luv u and please have a good day! I'd be happy if anyone commented on this bc I like chatting adn it would make my day! Thank you <3

It wasn’t the first time he’d felt like this, unfortunately. 

During the constant sleepless nights Arthur had wondered if he could ever up and leave this gang. He couldn’t deny he’d wanted to, having as many near death experiences to last him this lifetime and the next, Arthur had thought about abandoning the group.   
Of course, he had. Of course, he’d wondered if this was even worth it. Worth the aching and bullets that ring in his ears all hours of the day, the scheming and arguing. 

This was his whole life. Caused all the upsides and downsides in his life. His family. His home. 

Would it be so bad to leave? He was always coming back and forth with supplies and from jobs Dutch had him on and with this Arthur knew he could leave without suspicion, but to never return? Well, it was always possible for Dutch to drag his ass back but with the way things have been going would he even bother? Arthur had tried so hard for Dutch, and now it’s been spat back in his face with the presence of Micah.   
He hated this. Hated doubting himself and the people around him. Arthur could blame his own lifestyle choices for that.   
Maybe it’s the way that the world he once knew is changing. Nowhere feels familiar or safe anymore. The comfortable towns now morphing into grey buildings, paved streets and people unwelcoming and cold.

Rising from his bed Arthur equipped his hat and satchel. He wasn't sleeping tonight.


End file.
